


Little wanderer, hie thee home.

by lovesince1944



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, but he is possessive, i wanted to just make some porn but idk why i write this, nero is my sweet boy, 一半是车一半正常剧情, 我本来只想爽一爽天知道为什么我就是控制不了我这个手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 于是V会永远留在他的梦里。





	Little wanderer, hie thee home.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想光写黄爽一爽，结果写完就控制不住我的手我开始叭叭叭扯逼别的了。  
> 稍微预警一下有哥的魔界经历记忆明示。

\--

他在操V。

他在孟菲斯的洞穴里操他，身边浓重的臭味和血腥味几乎灌满了空气所有间隙，他不该这样，V的身体很不好，他本来身体状况就不好，现在更加糟糕。但尼禄听到自己粗重的喘息，抓住青年头发的手指更加用力的收紧了，阴茎往更柔软的深处捅进去，V的身体那么柔软，瘦弱的诗人又缺了气力，他缩在尼禄的怀里轻轻颤抖，但冰凉的嘴唇却亲吻着尼禄的脖颈。

V全身都是冷的，仿佛海岸边的沙子在潮汐来临前即将被海水吞没，他就在尼禄的怀里，却仿佛独自面对着整个赫尔国度里所有的亡灵，但他还是站在所有风雨之前螳臂当车，仿佛一个已知宿命却无畏的勇者，他快碎了，字面意思和引申意思上都是，而尼禄抓住他的手，强硬的逼他把手放在自己的胸膛。

那里跳动着一颗心脏，四分之一属于恶魔，四分之三属于人类，那颗心脏曾经被教团的大剑和各种武器洞穿，但现在它依旧带着燃烧的生命里跳动着，可是拿簇火焰却烧不到V身上，他还是冷的，像在雨中孤独的走，一人来，一人去。

V茫然的望过来，他的绿眼睛里含着光和泪，但尼禄在里面找不到他想要的保证，他有些急躁，那种憋在胸口的无措和委屈再加上一股子愤怒让他的动作都粗暴起来，他更深的打开V，操进他的身体，诗人的嘴里断断续续发出破碎的呻吟，连支撑自己都做不到的身体艰难撑住地面起伏，他的喘息跟不上需要的氧气，呻吟颤抖着往外冒，尼禄的动作有点大，抓着他的腰把他撞到向前挪动，但是地面还沾满了鲜血和恶心的肉块，凹凸不平的地面把V的膝盖磨出了血，他难过地挣动起来，双手试着去抓环绕在他腰上的手。

“尼禄……不要了……”

V的声音在那一刻听起来像是雏鸟哭泣，颤抖瑟缩着终于无法再控制自己，而尼禄却感觉到某种阴暗的快感从恶魔的那四分之一疯狂的燃烧起来，叫嚣着臣服和控制欲，他可以让V待在这里，待在他身边，远离他那些狗屁的执念和那什么尤里曾，他可以让他变成他的。

“呜……”V尖细地抽泣，全身因为逐渐流逝的魔力而失去支撑，他的后穴又软又湿，年轻半魔的阴茎在里面肆无忌惮的绞弄，尼禄好像根本没有听到他的话，反而动作弧度更大了起来，他用上了机械手捆住V作弄的双手，诗人在几乎换不上气的喘息间哭了出来，尼禄俯下身咬住诗人的后颈，叼着那一块肉反反复复确认一样舔舐啃咬，尖锐的疼痛让V想要缩起肩膀，但尼禄压制住他，抽送的力道大到诗人跪不住，他难过地摇头，于是男孩抓着他的肩膀把他整个人抱在自己怀里。

V和尼禄身量差不多，但他过于纤细，尼禄摸到怀里的肋骨，双腿环绕在他身后颤抖着在尾椎扣紧，随着他操弄的动作颤栗着起伏。可V还是温顺，他的手乖乖地在尼禄的捆绑和压制下抓住他的肩膀，因为体位的改变他屁股吞下去的阴茎更多了，他难过地哭，尼禄却掐住他的下巴和他接吻，他在汹涌的快感中间挣扎呼吸，手指在尼禄的外套上锁紧又分开，“不要了……太多了……呜！”

V的推拒被打断，男孩的舌头舔过他的口腔，逼走了他所有的话语，尼禄把他死死摁在自己大腿上，保持着插入的姿势扣住诗人的后颈用一种毫无章法却又几乎要将他拆吃入腹的凶狠劲头吻他，V被口水呛住，他咳嗽起来，发觉此刻的男孩眼睛已经变成了某种陌生的金色。

“尼禄……？”

而他后穴的阴茎又一次凶狠的抽送起来，尼禄借着重力逼着V吃掉他的全部，汹涌的魔力在尼禄周围蔓延而出，V被那种强烈压迫的力量压得难受得喘不上气，接着他的胸口被咬住，尖锐的痛传来，他痉挛般蹭了一点起身，又被尼禄的怪力强行压在他的阴茎上，V终于发出尖叫，又在哭泣里模糊的软下来。

他太温顺了，像濒死的羊羔，又让尼禄想起曾经在弗杜那的广场上看见的流浪猫，那只猫儿在大雨里蹲在车顶，尼禄同样在雨里和它对望——那很奇怪，但是他觉得他能够理解那只猫。

就像现在的V，在雨里，或者随便什么要命的操蛋大事里，却站在车顶上盯着某个地方高傲的独自走去，他试着跟上他可是他妈的他压根从来就没有对他伸出过手。

那么那些眼神到底是什么？那些在车里的交谈和触碰，还有在废墟里并肩作战的后背，他只是不明白到底为何什么——

“求你……尼禄不、不要咬，好痛……”男孩这时候回过神，看见V抓着他的后背用力的缩紧，他弓起腰背，试图让自己缩成小小一团以躲开男孩的嘴，他咬住诗人的奶尖，他身上的纹身巧妙的避开了那两点，反而衬托得他的奶尖更加柔软，尼禄的力气用大了，已经被咬破了皮让V难受地小声乞求，他的声音发抖，碎碎地落在尼禄耳朵里，带着滚烫的吐息只让他心里的施虐欲望更加膨胀，他感觉这时候他的脑子好像不是自己的了，某种冲动正在吞掉他的理智，于是他把V翻身压在身下，阴茎在男人的屁股里扭动了一大圈，V尖叫着哭泣，眼泪落进耳朵里，尼禄压在他身上挺动，摁住他的手用力撕咬诗人的脖颈，那里有三圈项链，像个项圈。

他仿佛不知疲惫，刚才的战斗好像对他毫无影响，耳边是隆隆的声响，他身体里的恶魔张开嘴在咆哮，吃了他，吞了他，让他哪儿也不能去。

V小声的哭，一部分是因为疼痛，一部分是因为无法掌控的快感让他几乎没了顾及别的东西的办法，而他的记忆在这一刻模模糊糊闪现出曾经在魔界的某些东西，过于年轻的维吉尔，无能为力的被抓住和折磨，恶魔打开他使用他，他的绝望在深渊里淬成无尽的火烧干了他的灵魂，那些恶魔操他的样子简直就像现在的尼禄，V感到恶心，却又难以抑制的想要更靠近些，黑暗里炸开血和火，他的半身曾经历的那种疼痛绝望和羞耻第一次让他开始共情，V害怕了，于是他拍打尼禄的手臂，咬着嘴唇崩溃的祈求。

“求你……”停下。

但他没有力气，没有办法，他连自己都站不起来，发出的声音微弱得像是野猫嘶鸣，后穴里的东西抽动得越发厉害，V被尼禄抓起来抱在怀里，死死地压住他的四肢像是要把他整个人留在他身体里。年轻的半魔男孩嘶吼着，他眼里的金色已经淡去，但V从中轻而易举的读出了委屈和悲伤，混合着后悔和愧疚，他几乎要哭了，但他没有，尼禄只是抱住他，然后在他身体里射精。

V靠在尼禄的肩膀上，男孩的射精量撑得他小腹难受，流出来的精液滚烫得让他小声哆嗦，他还在发抖，他的脑子有点分不清现实，关于曾经的魔界和现在的洞穴，他的路已经快要走完了——

——但是尼禄很温暖。

这个认知让V几乎落下泪来，他蹭着男孩的脸颊，那块皮肤下跳动着稳定的血管，他现在有点冷，但尼禄很暖和，他是个足够耀眼的小太阳，他足够善良，足够温柔，足够温暖很多人。

维吉尔也会喜欢他吧。

V小声叹息，他甚至想要开口告诉男孩他将要的结局，但是他不行啊，他做不到，那是他的选择，也是他的使命。诗人想象着如果他成功了，维吉尔会怎么和这个孩子相处，他能感觉到属于他的那部分难以说出的爱意吗？还是会和他一样沉迷上这个孩子身上的温暖？

但他还是有点贪心，V回抱尼禄，男孩蹭了蹭他的手臂，想只摇着尾巴的小狗，他想，我可不可以再拥有他一会儿呢，只要一小会儿。

\--

他们回到了弗杜那。

姬莉叶打开门迎接他们，看着尼禄失而复得的手臂发出了欣喜的尖叫，那些孩子们一拥而上把尼禄围在中央，妮可则给孩子们分发他们带回来的糖果和零食，尼禄身上爬满了小孩，怀里抱着两个肩膀上坐着一个，还有两个抓着他的裤腿和他叽叽喳喳说很多最近的事情，但他只是笑笑，一切如常的吃饭，照顾孩子，上床睡觉。

晚上妮可来敲他的房门。

“嘿，你还好吗。”

“你指什么？如果是今天小马特弄到我身上的油的话没事，我已经洗干净了，姬莉叶新买的洗衣机真的很好用。”

“去你的，”满身纹身的姑娘抱着手臂靠在门口，“你知道我说的不是这个。”

“那你想说什么？我突然有了爸爸有了叔叔然后他们都跑了就留我一个人？”

“我是说V。”

妮可皱起眉，“你在刻意回避这个问题，车上你和我讲了但丁还有你爸，可你一句话没提V，我能分得出你什么表情——”

“说实话，妮可，我没感觉。”尼禄打断了他，他向后靠在床头摊在被子上，“他之前就是这样神龙见首不见尾的，现在感觉他好像就是又跑去了什么地方一个人打恶魔去了，只是还没回来而已，但是我知道他不在了，整个世界都不会再找到他了，但好像我感觉不到他不在了……就只是空白而已。”

妮可烦躁地咂嘴，那是她没有抽到烟的时候的表现，女孩看见尼禄放在窗前的诗集，“你爱他吗？”

尼禄愣了一下，妮可的话题转换好像过于僵硬，但他还是愣住了。

他想，他到底爱不爱他呢？

他找不出答案，因为他甚至不明白到底什么算是爱。

他爱姬莉叶吗？当然，他爱克雷多吗？当然，他爱但丁吗？有待商榷。他爱妮可吗？可别了吧。可是他爱V吗？他不知道。

V看上去那么脆弱，那么柔软，却挺直了背脊站在他面前，他的眼睛永远讲述着无数个已经拥有的故事，他像个不属于这个世界的人，顺着一条无光的悬崖永恒坠落，他落在时间的缝隙里，变成无人知晓的游魂。

弗杜那的城市里有行走的吉普赛人，他曾在幼年时闯进他们的帐篷，裹在长袍里的女人对他微笑，他有些害怕的后退，但女人看着他的手，脸上露出一个心碎的笑。

“我的孩子……你很温柔。”女人朝他靠近，他闻到帐篷里温暖的熏香气息，女人的手指落在他的额头，而他想起了姬莉叶对他温柔的爱抚，他有点想哭，有点想不争气的要一个拥抱。

“但你会失去很多东西，那无法避免，无可改变，可你太温柔了，你还是会接受。”

那时候她不明白，他觉得这个预言很可笑，因为他从一开始就什么都没有，他还能再失去什么？那个女人为他倒上一杯茶，轻声对他说：“你的灵魂会和另一个相似的灵魂相依，从此对方的灵魂就会永远依存于你。”

那时候他太小了，他觉得那又是神神叨叨的预言屁话，于是他从那个帐篷里溜走，却不知道那句预言诡异的成了真，V不在了，他在脑子里重复这句话，但是好像没有什么意义，他不在了，然后呢？我需要做些什么吗？

于是他又想起某一天在妮可的房车上，诗人靠着角落的冰箱睡着了，暗影温顺的蜷在他身后，他抱着怀里的手杖半张脸都埋在黑豹的皮毛里，暗影的尾巴保护性地把V圈起来，紫色的双眼看着尼禄，他却诡异的感到黑豹对他并无敌意。

于是他被一种并不清楚的举动催促着在熟睡的诗人身边坐下，然后也向后靠进了暗影的皮毛里，黑豹挪动了一下，暖呼呼的皮毛贴着尼禄的脸颊，他听见耳边V起伏的呼吸，却感觉自己好像终于能够喘口气，这很舒服，他想，于是他决定就闭上眼睛休息那么一会儿。

但他最后好像睡着了，或许是因为暗影的皮毛太过柔软，而有人在他的脸颊上落下过一个他几乎没有感觉到的冰凉亲吻。

他爱我，尼禄想，他爱我。

于是他对妮可摇头，女孩闭上眼叹息，她点点头关上尼禄的房门离开，而他盯着窗台上的那本诗集慢慢入睡。

他在梦里见到了V。

他一个人站在弗杜那的广场，大雨泼水一样从他头顶落下，他面前是一片白茫茫的雨水，几乎连路边的长椅都看不清，他在大雨里发了个颤，冰凉的水落在他身上却让他想起了V的亲吻，他快步走向他熟悉的教堂，然后再门口愣愣地看着门前长椅上坐着的一个湿透的黑发诗人。

他的第一反应就是上前去抓住诗人的双手问他怎么回事，但V好像根本没有看见他，他晃着双腿，凉鞋在水坑里一点点溅起水花，水珠从他的头发间落下来，滴在他湿漉漉的手腕上，诗人却还带着笑，他抬起头，这时候才看见站在雨里的尼禄。

“你来啦。”

他说，语气理所应当得好像尼禄本来就该在这个地方，而尼禄僵硬的点头，好像他本来就是来赴一个约。

诗人对他笑，“我要走了，尼禄，你能告诉我我该去哪儿吗？”

留在这里。

他想这么说，他的第一反应就是这么说，他那么努力的想要把V留下，在洞穴里，在厢式货车里，在克莱法的树根底下，在尤里曾的幻境里，但他没办法抓住V的手，他的身上脱落碎片，诗人的痕迹好像从始至终就不曾存在，他甚至没有自己的所有物，他没有办法。

尼禄又想起那天他在暗影身上睡着，他又想起那天他在孟菲斯的洞穴里操V，他那样绝望而温顺的献上自己的身体，好像那是世界唯一能带给他温暖的东西，他被那种名叫命运的巨大玩意儿拉扯着，生不由己，但他却用自己的离开变成了他最后的“自己”的决定。但那是V，只有那么短暂的时光的V，他甚至从未亲眼见过春秋和冬日。

而尼禄最后想起的，是五月的一个下午，他搞定了一条街的恶魔，回程的路上看见一个在高架桥上哼着歌的V，诗人摇晃着手里的手杖，跟着自己的歌声跳起舞，尼禄确定他嘴角带着笑容，他确定那一刻V是真心实意被某种名为快乐的纯粹情绪包裹。

于是现在他看着眼前湿淋淋的青年，对他伸出了手。

“跳跳舞吧，V，我记得你会跳。”

V呆了一下，旋即露出尼禄觉得真心实意的微笑，他的肩膀松下来，他踩着满是积水的凉鞋站起来，他走在路上发出滑稽的咕唧声，而诗人笑出了声。

“那我回去了，尼禄。”

“嗯。”

于是V对他挥手，他张开嘴说再见，但雨太大，他的声音几乎被盖掉，而V晃着手杖开始跳舞，尼禄在他身后看着他。

他终于知道了最后的结局，他的诗人在大雨中跳舞，摇晃的银手杖落在雨水里轻巧作响，他全身都湿透了，可他的眼睛却带着笑，他那么自由，他那么快乐，他无所束缚地跳着舞走进那场六月的大雨，而他会永远把这场雨和诗人留在这个梦里。

你自由了，尼禄轻声说，命运终于不能再把你束缚，没有什么责任再需要你承担，你可以跳舞，念诗，你可以做想做的一切了。

但雨下得更大了，诗人的影子变成了小小的一个点，他没有回头，但尼禄却听到了浅浅的歌声，遥远地从这场大雨里传来。

于是再也没有那个和他分享柔软黑豹皮毛的下午了，也再没有他在厢式车上阅读的声音，再没有他抱在他怀里瑟缩着抽泣的那场性爱，也不再有他在他脸颊上落下的那个吻，以及一切没来得及被他说出口的东西，这些全都被尼禄打包，好好的放在这个梦里，关于V，关于那一个多月，关于他们无力反抗的额名叫命运的东西。

于是V会永远留在他的梦里。

恶魔不会哭泣，尼禄想。

但是现在正下着雨。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实中心思想表达出来就是V是无家可归无处可去甚至在世界上根本没有痕迹的人，奶油从此是唯一一个能够记住他，能够留下他的人，只要他还能记住V，只要他还能再梦里看到他，那么V就有处可去，他就有活过的痕迹。


End file.
